


One O'Clock Jump

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few simple rules for winning Lin Beifong's favours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One O'Clock Jump

_She yanks him into the narrow alley with a perfunctory: "A moment, Captain?"_

_Then his back hits the bricks and her lips find his._

There are those on the force who have been wondering for decades how to get into Lin Beifong's pants. Flowers and pastries? The flowers are invariably left to wither in the bin, and the pastries are distributed amongst the team without favour. Swagger and pluck? If you're very lucky, it'll be a black eye and not a suspension. Simpering and fluttering eyelashes? Off to the infirmary to be checked for parasites.

Saikhan, however, has discovered a few simple rules.

Rule #1: Be present when your illustrious chief has just saved the city.

Given Lin's track record, this actually isn't too hard to arrange. It does, however, entail getting things started within bending distance of an arrest scene.

_Her arms wind around his neck, her soft breasts pressing against his chest. The bank is still smouldering, smoke rising into the air above Lotus Square, and Lin smells of rubble and lightning and steel._

_The scene has been released: the would-be robbers all taken in for processing, the hostages on their way home or to the hospital, the money back in the vault. Saikhan may have a mild concussion, but now really isn't the time to bring that up._

_His knee pushes between Lin's legs, and she grinds against his thigh as a Satomobile passes in the street._

Rule #2: Always carry a rubber.

_She has the manoeuvre down, one hand flipping open a pocket on his belt while a flick of her fingers brings down his fly. One of these days, he's going to be injured or killed on duty, and someone is going to go through his on-duty effects and ask at least one very awkward question._

_He elbows the wall, and three bricks jut out. Lin braces a foot on one and her hands on the other, and then Saikhan barely has time to clasp her hips before she's sinking down upon him._

_For only an instant, her soft gasp and his own muffled grunt block out the middle-of-the-night noises drifting in on the breeze. The open air against what little bare skin meets it is cold, in sharp contrast to Lin's wet heat around his cock. He bites down on his lip to keep from giving them away, and in the faint glow of street light, he can see her smile as they move together._

Rule #3: Keeping one's mouth shut goes without saying, but if one has to open it, offer to do the paperwork. 

_She fastens her uniform with a pass of her hand as he zips up his pants._

_"You should get home," he says. "I'll get a start on those reports."_

_"I'll look in on booking," she says brusquely. Then she pauses. "But thank you."_

_"Anytime," he says, finding and replacing his hat._

Rule #4: Try not to look like the smuggest bastard in Republic City. Even if you are.


End file.
